Field of the Invention
The present invention is a CIP of application Ser. No. 13/965,247, filed Aug. 13, 2013, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns have been developed and provided for receiving or engaging with the dispensing cartridges or packages and for depressing or squeezing or operating the dispensing cartridges or packages to release or dispense the fluid or liquid contained in the dispensing cartridges or packages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,769 to Kurtz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,305 to Eyre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,931 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,765 to Broesamle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,235 to Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,899 to Sung, U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,238 to Sung, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,398 to Sung disclose several of the typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns each comprising a component supporting bracket for receiving or engaging with or for supporting a fluid or liquid dispensing cartridge or package and for dispensing the fluid or liquid contained in the dispensing cartridge or package.
However, the component supporting bracket may only be used for receiving or engaging with or for supporting a single fluid or liquid dispensing cartridge or package, but may not be used for receiving or engaging with or for supporting dual component dispensing cartridges or packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,098 to Hutter, III, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,005 to Schneider, Jr. et al. disclose the other typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns each also comprising a component supporting bracket for receiving or engaging with or for supporting a dual dispensing cartridge or package and for dispensing the fluid or liquid contained in the dual dispensing cartridge or package.
However, the dual dispensing cartridge or package may not be easily and quickly replaced or changed with the new ones, in addition, the typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns may not be used for receiving or engaging with the other dispensing cartridges or packages of different sizes or shapes or volumes or standards.
US 20020130141 discloses that the cartridge retainer is provided composed of a lower frame part and an upper frame part riding on two side edge guide pins, respectively, and in such a manner that it opens up only sufficiently to allow the removal of the cartridge when the gate of the retainer is open. The flat cartridge holder is shown with the upper planar frame portion raised on the guide pins to its uppermost extremity, at which point the new cartridges with different-shaped flanges may be inserted into the holder. The upper frame portion is then lowered on guide pins such that the assembly may now be attached in the regular mounting grooves at the forward part of the dispenser gun. Since the lower frame part is fixedly connected to the housing, the upper planar frame portion must be raised again in every replacement of a new cartridge, so that it is not easily and not quickly replaced or changed with the new ones of different sizes or shapes or volumes or standards with the same caulking gun or fluid dispensing gun.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns.